<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who is that? that's my manager. by sickgirl_mp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817503">who is that? that's my manager.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3'>sickgirl_mp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PAPI SHAMPUUUU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>una puta talentosa y un perro de un hombre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who is that? that's my manager.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t be shy, friend,” Beyoncé says frankly. “I’m also </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold. Not to pressure you, because I love you, and I am trying to understand your struggle… but I’m freezing. This coat is very thin and I’m assuming it’s less than forty degrees out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Majid sighs. He and Beyoncé stand outside of the bodega across the street from Jordan, her boyfriend’s, pizzeria. Majid takes a peek in the window, muttering a “ I’m cured, great,” at Beyoncé’s suggestion. Beyoncé scoffs indignantly, calling him rude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Not everyone can be shiny-shiny-socialite-princess, can they?” Majid responds, biting his lip as he thinks of what he can do to quell his anxiety. “Tell me his name and I’ll say sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beyoncé gasps and then laughs, telling him no, she can’t tell Majid that, and he needs to ask for himself. The man in question is known as Papi; Beyoncé </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jordan know his actual name, but neither of them will tell Majid. He would’ve had a chance with Jordan if he’d gotten to him before Beyoncé did— Majid knows she forced him to keep quiet and his resentment is strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it this way, Majid...” Beyoncé says, trailing off to put a foot in the door, “If you don’t ask Papi for his name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>will, and then they’ll be calling him his legal name </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Papi, if you pick up what I’m putting down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That actually just made me feel really mad,” Majid says, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Papi shouts from inside, “You have me freezing to death, here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Majid’s stomach turns at the sound of his voice, strong but still warm underneath it all. Beyoncé frowns at both things she’s heard, opening her rainbow foil-fringed arms for a hug. Majid accepts, whining somewhat pathetically. Papi complains again about the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay your utilities for a month if you just give me a minute,” Beyoncé offers as she holds Majid’s head to her chest. Papi quickly concedes with a hum. Beyoncé softly tells Majid that he is throwing himself a pity party. “If anything, he’ll think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think he’s ugly if you’re not speaking to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Majid begins with a roll of his eyes before stopping himself. He furrows his brow, upset as he reconciles himself to the fact that he has to take action. He squeezes his way out of Beyoncé’s arms, walking into the store and up to the counter. His mind was blank the whole five-second walk there, but it’s currently racing. “Papi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papi smiles kindly, saying hello and asking Majid what he needs. All Majid can manage is a drawn-out “well.” Papi looks at him quizzically and he’s silent, as is Papi, for a bizarrely long time. Suddenly, a conflicted expression washes over Papi’s face, his gaze shifting between Beyoncé and Majid. Majid turns around to see Beyoncé is staring intently at his and Papi’s interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna buy something?” Papi asks rather pointedly, glancing at Beyoncé once again, smiling at waving at her somewhat uncomfortably. Majid takes a minute to understand what’s going on; when he does, however, he reaches for a lollipop on a stand nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do I owe you?” Majid asks, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth. Papi raises his eyebrows, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he speaks,” he says, “Dollar fifty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Majid says with a quiet laugh, handing Papi the money. Papi thanks him and prints his receipt out. He’s about to grab it when Papi snatches it back quickly, writing something down on it before handing it over. Majid takes it, quite skeptical, but also somewhat hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aubrey,” Majid pushes his lollipop to the inside of his cheek to read off of the receipt, looking up at Aubrey, apparently. A wide smile slowly forms on his face. “I never would’ve guessed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Majid can feel his face turn pink as Aubrey looks at him and laughs, saying he never would’ve guessed Majid was… well, a Majid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it suits you,” Aubrey adds afterward. “I’m off soon… are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Majid takes the lollipop out of his mouth and throws it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll save space for dinner.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>